


Monster

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Harley Quinn Jongdae, Joker MInseok, M/M, a bit of smut, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: I’m creeping in your heart babeI’ll flip you over, break you down and swallow you upI’ll steal you and indulge in youAnd that's exactly what happened





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! How are you all? I hope you guys are well. -w-. Anyway, welcome to another one shot for the DC'verse. This time featuring our lovely Jongdae and Minseok! I hope you guys will enjoy this one. Love you guys! And tune in next time!
> 
> requests are open guyss! dont be scared >w<

Xiumin goes back to the hideout, full of new scars and cuts. His clothes soaked with blood and sweat as he and his men park the busted van. That damn vigilante always foiled his plans to spoil his baby girl with lots and lots of jewelry. He pads his way to the bedroom, slightly limping and leaning on the windy corridor. At the end he was greeted by a black colored door marked with an embossed sky blue snowflake, his insignia. 

He opens the door with a click and he sees Chen, sprawled on their king sized bed, his back facing the ceiling softly snoring the night away. The thick blanket covering his body, but as he shuffles Xiumin sees a sliver of his bare shoulder peeking out. His dyed blond locks messily covers the soft white pillow as his body moves itself, going for a comfortable position. His face without makeup, looking a like a fragile porcelain doll due to his pale face. His hand gripping something lumpy underneath the covers. 

Xiumin smiles, seeing his angel silently sleeping on their bed. Probably tired of waiting for him to get home. He has changed so much ever since they met the first time. His mind drifts to the memory as he shucks off his clothing. 

 

_Kim Jongdae, a man with a flawless record of cured patients in just the age of 26. All of the psychologists respect and fear him for his wonderful techniques and brilliant strategies, knowing that they could count on him if they had a tricky patient. Jongdae was a kind man, he knew that these people only became what they are now because of a problem, it's up to him to help them find the light back to sanity._

_His boots clack as he saunters to his office, only to find a file on his desk, waiting to be read. He eyes the file with a smile, only to sweat coldly as he read the name._

_'Kim Minseok (Xiumin)_ '

 _That man was the most dangerous psychopaths in Seoul, and now it was up to him to help this man? Of course he's up for the challenge, he was an optimist anyway, wanting to find a better solution for anything and everything. He quickly places the person's profile on his clipboard after reading the contents. He fixes his pristine lab coat, pushes his glasses up o the bridge of his nose and he smoothens his curly blond hair just a bit.Then he checks himself in the mirror before leaving the room, heading to Minseok's, or Xiumin, asylum._

_As he heads to the psychiatric ward he hears the screams of men and women, their minds already tarnished, no other way to be saved, other than death. Pulling on the metal bars only to be electrocuted by the guards to push them back. He clicks his tongue in annoyance when he sees those things, those people need to be treated as people, not like animals._

_He reaches Minseok's door, with two guards stand by the cold metal. There was a thick glass separating him and Xiumin and he sees him. He was in a straight jacket, sitting in the corner of the room, looking at the wall across him blankly. He has terribly pale skin, looking almost whiter than powder. His hair was messy, dark green locks slightly parted to the side, his lips were chapped already cracking, obviously dehydrated due to the cold air. He shows the guards his ID and they open the door for him, closing it shut shortly._

_The man notices him and flashes him a smile, Jongdae falters, most of the men he was worked with had never showed him a smile as genuine as that, they usually just glare at him as soon as he takes a step inside, wanting to attack, or worse kill him._

_He takes a seat on the hard mattress across him, taking out a ballpoint pen from his coats breast pocket to write down his first observation._

_'Kind, showed no hostility towards doctor.'_

_"Hello there doc!" Xiumin says with a cheery voice while looking at him with his sparkling ebony eyes. His cat-like eyelids blink while he looks at the baffled psychiatrist. Jongdae takes another look at him and reminds himself that this man killed so many people, and he is a psychopath at that. This must have been this way of reeling in his victims, but why did his heart skip a beat when he smiled like that. He felt so conflicted at this._

_"Hello there Minseok. How are you today?" He asks with a practiced smile, but he saw Xiumin suddenly looked at him with dark eyes, as if his real name was a curse. He looked so cold while he was looking at him, sending shivers to his whole being._

_"Doc, my name is Xiumin, not Minseok, don't be silly!" Xiumin laughs loudly after, which freaks Jongdae out a bit, but seeing him smile again warms his heart._

_"Since you already know my name, what's yours doc?" The man asks while walking towards the empty space of the bed, sitting down next to him. He tilts his head cutely while waiting for Jongdae's answer._

_"My name is Kim Jongdae, but just call me Jongdae, Min-Xiumin." He answers softly while writing his new observations._

_'Cheerful, seems willing to ask and answer questions. Do not mention real name, subject turns slightly hostile.'_

_"Remember that this is a safe place Xiumin, now tell me everything." He says sweetly, getting ready to write what could have been the reason._

_"If you say so Dae-Dae." He parrots back before taking a deep breath._

_"Well my life story started when I was just a wee baby, back in 1990, my mommy and daddy had always been fighters. Fightin each other all day long until my mommy tucks me in with blood dripping down her hands. Then when I grew up my momma and I ran away from him. Now I spent my life watching over her, until such time that my daddy found us again and killed my own mommy in front of me."_

_"After that he used me like a rag doll, a fuck toy, his cock warmer. By the time I was 20 I ran again, this time nowhere to go and he chased me until we got to a factory. I knew if I didn't jump he'll kill me instead, so I jumped of course! And here I am now, a psychopath with a permanently bleached body and dark green locks. Funny story right?" He cheerfully says. Jongdae felt so sorry for this man, having to go through all this, no wonder he ended up this way._

_"Enough about me Jongdae, I wanna know more about you." He suddenly whispers to him. His hot breath tickling his ear as he speaks to him, quickly covering his ear. Xiumin looks at him, confused. Their eyes meet, bright hazelnut brown eyes to seemingly dead ebony ones. Jongdae could feel his pulse quicken as time passes, feeling his face heat up as Xiumin looks at him. Xiumin scoots closer and closer until they were only centimeters away, Jongdae closes his quivering eyes, hoping for the worst not to happen._

_Then he feels something warm on his lips, he realizes that is was Xiumin's lips. His chapped, dry pair grinding against his plush own. Jongdae quickly opens his eyes and pushes him away, covering his mouth, eyes threatening to shed tears._

_"Silly angel, is it bad for me to tell ya that I like you? Maybe when I'm better I could date you?" Xiumin asks him._

_Jongdae doesn't give an answer before running away from the room, flustered and confused. He ran all the way back to his office, locking the door quickly before sliding to the floor with his body shaking. He covers his mouth like it was burned, letting his tears slip away from his eyes._

 

Xiumin finishes his shower, his chiseled body warm from the heat of the water. He rubs himself dry with the towel before limping back to the main bedroom, naked with only the towel on his waist. Chen was still asleep, but how his back turned to him. He quietly opens the closet to find something to wear, settling in a black tattered tee and boxers, reminding himself to clean his cuts and bruises in the morning.

"Min, that you baby?" A soft voice asks, Xiumin turns around to see Chen, rubbing his eyes with his left hand, his right was squeezing two stuffed toys, one being a small plushie wearing a dinosaur onesie and the other a black and white kitten. He sits up, the covers sliding down and reveals Chen wearing an oversized blue sweater, that sweater was probably one of his own since one of the sleeves was slipping off his shoulder. 

His eyes were still droopy from sleep, and it seemed like there was a streak of saliva on his cheek. He smiles sleepily, then yawns stretching himself before sauntering to Xiumin before hugging him softly, burying his head on the junction between his neck and shoulder, leaving slow and long kisses. Xiumin winced as the hug got tighter. 

"Did Lay hurt you again baby?" He pouts cutely before fetching the first aid kit. He nods hesitantly, taking off his shirt in the process. He sees Chen ogle at his body, biting his lips while reaching for the kit.

"Sit down while I take care of you." He says holding the large kit in his hands. 

 

_"Hello again Xiumin."_

_Weeks pass like a blur and Jongdae started falling for the man. Each day that passes, Jongdae longs to see him. His mischievous eyes twinkle every time they meet. The way he tilts his head every time Jongdae talks looks so cute. He starts to fall in love with his voice, his smile, everything. He knew that if this went on further he would fall deeper._

_The guards even let Xiumin roam in his room without the jacket due to his better behavior. Xiumin also enjoyed being close to the taller man, resting his head on his shoulder when he shares his experiences. The psychopath seemed to become smitten with him, turning very clingy._

_He sits down on the bed again. Xiumin quickly goes to his side but Jongdae stands up backing away to the door. Xiumin follows him slowly, like a predator following his prey. Until Jongdae was backed to the cold door._

_"Is there a problem, Dae?"_

_"Please stay back, they'll hurt you if they see me like this."_

_"So you care for me? How sweet of you."_

_"Of course I do! Y-you're a patient here, and you should be treated as su-mmph" He was cut off by Xiumin roughly kissing him again, this time he didn't freeze up, instead he kissed back, the passion he was holding back unleashing himself as he pulls on Xiumin's green hair._

_He feels the older man cups his jaw, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue enters his cavern, entwining with his own. The two organs fight for dominance as Xiumin grips Jongdae's waist tightly, the older's tongue won, of course, Jongdae became a mess, moaning so loudly that it alarmed the guards._

_"Leave us for the night boys, I have some dinner to chow on." Xiumin shouts before kissing him again, this time with more force as he moved him to the bed. Jongdae pulls away, breathing heavily then looked at the man on top of him. His eyes full blown, the lust and want radiating as he felt his member grind against his stomach, obviously needing friction._

_The guards look at him from the window, glaring at him. Xiumin shoots them a glare back, sending them away as he peels off his lab coat. He felt nauseous as he saw the guards leave him to Xiumin's "care”. He shivers as the man's palms caress his chest, rubbing on the perky nubs, making them more erect than ever. Jongdae moans again, his erect cock getting constricted his slacks. As Xiumin slowly unbuttons his shirt, he felt so embarrassed, doing this here, inside an asylum with a psychopath undressing him felt too much. His job was on the line, and yet he was so willing to throw away everything._

_"W-wait..." He sputters, pushing the man's hands away. He sits up with a halfway unbuttoned shirt and a hard on. His glasses fogged up from their breaths._

_"You want this don't you?" Xiumin asks sincerely. He feel that the man could see the nervousness lurking in his eyes._

_"I-I do, but here?"_

_"Let them hear. So they'll know your mine, and no one else." He replies before laying him down again, this time not stopping, their moans of pleasure echo in the walls, their bodies one with each other as Xiumin's hips pistons so hard it sends him to oblivion, making him see stars. Their voices ,hoarse and getting dry by the minute, screaming each others name as they came. Xiumin helps him get through his high with kisses on his neck and a hand on his hair, easing the sweaty blonde's heart to slow down._

_“Jongdae I love you.”_

_“I love you too Xiumin.”_

 

"Minnie please stay still." Chen says while dabbing a piece cotton drenched with disinfectant on his wounds, Xiumin hisses as the liquid came in contact with a deep wound. Chen makes another layer of disinfectant before wrapping it with some ointments and a bandage. The man underneath kept moving, which made it harder for the other. He was straddling him, thighs spread and knees resting on the bed. 

Chen's lower lip was swollen due to him biting it in concentration. His eyebrows bunched up as he scans his body again, checking if there was any other injury he didn't disinfect yet. Feeling satisfied he stood up, admiring his work before leaving to place the kit back. Minseok slowly puts on his shirt back, slightly wincing and being careful. 

His angel comes back, tiptoeing to his side before pulling him down the bed, wrapping him in the blanket, he takes the space on his left, snuggling to his chest. Xiumin sniffs Chen's hair, smiling as they smelled like vanilla, one of his favorite scents. He hears Chen's adorable laugh as he places a kiss on the swirl of his hair, feeling his hand creep into his cheek, patting it.

"The babies and I missed you so much." He pouts, while bringing the two plushies to Xiumin's face, making sure that his own face was hidden. He looks so endearing like this, hiding his flustered face with the plushies, he looks so cute. Chen moves the dolls like they were children, hugging Xiumin's face with the wooly hands.

"They demand kisses from daddy you know?" Chen squeals as he pushed the plushies closer to him. Xiumin gives in and gives the plushies a kiss on their foreheads. Chen puts the dolls down, showing him a smile.

"Mommy doesn't get a kiss from daddy? That's mean." He says while getting on top of Xiumin, looking down at him. The man underneath flips them over with his leftover strenght. Chen covers his mouth, laughing, before pulling his tee, kissing him, nipping on his lower lip.

"Why don't we make another baby then." He whispers to Chen's ears, licking the lobe when they pulled apart.

 

_"Boss! You in here boss?" A voice shouts, jolting Jongdae awake, he remembers that he was still naked inside the cell. He quickly wraps his body with the thin blanket, surveying his surroundings with the flashing red lights, signaling a breach in the system. He sees Xiumin, peering by the window, exceptionally calm even with the whirring alarms and the bright neon lights. He quickly looks for his clothes, but only finding his lab coat, and boxers. He also tries to looks for his pair of glasses, which he found on the ground, cracked, obviously stepped on._

_"Minnie, what's wrong?" He asks while walking to the man, a wince in his step as he was still sore from the events a few hours prior. Xiumin takes one look at him, before his taking his hand, grasping it tightly, kissing the knuckle. The man wraps him in a tighter embrace, placing his head on his shoulder, sniffing his skin lightly. Jongdae awkwardly hugs back, knowing what this means, hugging him tighter. It seems as if the man has changed in those few weeks they have met, becoming the man he had fallen for._

_"Come with me Jongdae." He says softly, kissing his shoulder, nuzzling it with his cheek, almost cat-like. Jongdae takes one look at him, looking so hopeful that he would come with him. The hands behind him, rubbing up and down on the expanse of his back. Their eyes meet again, both of them looking so lost in the moment, not faltered by the chaos outside the cell, the men and women screaming, guns shooting bullets at the running inmates. It was just them, their heartbeats syncing with the other as they held each other close. Jongdae thinks hard over his decision, on one hand, he'll be with Xiumin but he'll be living in a life of crime. The other being the one where he stays here, where he'll be alone. He breathes hard, closing his eyes in the process before telling his answer._

_"Lets go then, Xiumin."_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the title for the next one shot!
> 
> "Black Suit" 
> 
> Comment for any requests, I'm very open to this, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
